The present invention relates to material handling containers, and more specifically, to such containers whose configuration may be varied or selected to meet a particular requirements.
In the material handling art it is well-known to provide shelves which are removable, or whose vertical spacing can be varied or adjusted. It is also well-known to provide a gate or wall section which can be dropped down or removed for purpose of loading or unloading a container.
There are many different situations where material handling containers are used, and in general the requirements that the container must fulfill differ from one situation to the next. It is therefore advantageous to provide containers whose configurations and capabilities can be varied or selected. Specifically, it is quite advantageous to design or devise the container in such a way that any variations or adjustments that are to be made can be easily accomplished by hand, by the same operator who will be engaged in the loading or unloading of the container.
Thus, more specifically, the present invention relates to a material handling container whose configuration and capabilities can be varied or adjusted, and in which the adjustments or variations can be easily accomplished as a hand operation.